Demiurge
"The Seventh Floor Guardian Demiurge, at your command." ''- Demiurge '''Demiurge' (デミウルゴス) is the Floor Guardian of the 7th Floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick and the Commander of the NPC defenses. He is the creation of Ulbert Alain Odle. In the New World, under the guise known as Jaldabaoth, a powerful Demon Emperor, he led his demon army to and started a battle in the Royal Capital of the Re-Estize Kingdom and also led the demi-human coalition in an assault on the Roble Holy Kingdom in the New World. LOTM: The Angels Return Demiurge is seeking to claim the hearts of Angewomon and Myotismon with Ainz Ooal Gown. As a loyal servant, he will fight hard to drive back interference! Powers *'Aspect of the Devil - Hellfire Mantle': A spell that causes a roaring flame to blaze up from the ground, and a massive shockwave to erupt from Demiurge. *'Aspect of the Devil - Archdemon’s Wrist': A spell that causes a devil’s wrist to be expanded multiple times. It can then be used as a weapon. *'Aspect of the Devil - Razor Sharp Claw': A spell that causes the devil’s claws to become elongated, stretching beyond eighty centimeters. Evileye described them as claws capable of cutting through the entire world. *'Aspect of the Devil - Tentacle Wings': A spell that causes abnormally long wings to sprout from Demiurge's back with feathers sprouting from them. Evoking the appearance of tentacles, he can then launch them as strong arrows capable of easily piercing steel. *'Aspect of the Devil - Stout Demon's Gigantic Arms' *'Aspect of the Devil - Eight-limb of Speed': It increases the user's speed. *'Dimensional Lock': This was a type of skill which can only be used by the highest ranking devils or angels. It renders teleportation and transfer magic unusable. *'Flames of Gehenna': A spell which creates an illusion, spitting tongues of crimson flame towards the sky. The wall of illusionary flames sway like a veil and encircles an area like a girdle. Ainz stated that it has effects that allows demons standing inside the fire benefit from improved attributes. This includes the demons' negative-karma spells will do more damage, item drop rates will increase, and many other effects. *'Frost of Judecca': Freezes an enemy. Time-based skill. *'Greater Teleportation': A 7th tier spell that allows a user to travel to greater distances. *'Hellfire Wall': A 7th tier spell that creates a wall of black flames surrounding everything within the victim's range of view, leaving them trapped. It causes no physical damage but seems to incinerate the soul instead. *'Meteor Fall': A 10th tier spell which causes a falling meteor to fall from the sky with shimmering light, which blinds onlookers temporarily. The meteor rips through the air and hit its intended target, then creates a burst of explosion upon contact. As a result, the massive explosion created by the meteor was able to flatten everything it touches and pulverized any surrounding targets. *'Evil Lord Summons': It could only be used to summon Evil Lords like Wrath once every 50 hours, but it could be freely controlled for a time. The Great Tomb of Nazarick would not be diminished even if the summoned monster were killed. *'Command Mantra': Demiurge's words are empowered by this passive skill. It can instantly turn weak-minded individuals into puppets dancing on Demiurge's strings. Additionally, it allows him to give out orders to any being under level 40. It could be said it's an extremely effective skill for abducting lower status entities. Gallery demiurge fiery.jpg demiurge flames.png demiurge grin.jpg demiurge i'm ready.png demiurge shout.jpg demiurge wings.jpg a5f8242514364df960afdfd63c281d210cc91900v2_hq.jpg Demiurge.png Demiurge_(Overlord)14.png Demiurge_003.png Demiurge_008.png demiurge focus.jpg Overlord_II_EP11_204.png Overlord_II_EP11_213.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Characters in a Suit Category:Characters who dress sharply Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Children of the Autobots' villains Category:Devils Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Immortals Category:Gloved Characters Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Characters from the Overlord universe Category:Demon Category:Elementals Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Teleporters Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Cosmic Wielders Category:Summoners Category:Brainwashers Category:Claw Wielders Category:Illusionists Category:Speedsters Category:Magic Users Category:Giygasians Category:Momonga's minons